


I Would Even Wait All Night

by ForrestKline



Series: Storm!Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestKline/pseuds/ForrestKline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie didn't understand why his best friend wouldn't come out of his room</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Even Wait All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! Hey okay i'm really sorry if anyone cared about this verse because I haven't updated in a while but ill do better now i promise! Here's some kid!fic fluff to make up for it?  
> Set way before 'My Cumulonimbus heart'  
> Frank and Mikey are 7 and Gerard is... i don't know... 9. Yeah, 9.  
> So its like, 10 years back or something

Frankie had been at the Way house to play every day this week. His mom didn't mind, though, his mom and mama Way were great friends and that made Frank happy- Because Gerard did. Him and his mother were out on their doorstep, it was lightly snowing and Frankie thought that was odd, but he  _loved_ it. They knocked and after a moment, mama Way came out with a strangely grave expression on her face. She wasn't a conventional mother like Franks. Linda Iero was a soft spoken and dainty looking woman while Mikey and Gerards mom... wasn't. From her big blonde hair to long pointy fake nails, Frank thought that maybe he was afraid of her, at first. She was actually one of the nicest people he had ever met, though. To see her this unhappy looking was far out of her character.

"Hello Linda, hello Frankie. Come in" Her smile looked a little forced and Frankie carefully didn't think about what could have happened to make her so upset.

"Donna? Is everything alright?" Franks mom closed and locked the front door behind her, walking to the living room carefully. Probably used to having to watch her feet so as not to trip over any of the various toys and junk Frank likes to leave all over the floor at the Iero house. Frank just glanced over to the basement where Gerard slept.

"It's Gerard, he won't come up" Oh, well that wasn't so bad. Frankie would just go down, he didn't understand why mama Way was so upset, Gee didn't usually come up often. He was used to it, He probably knew Gerard's room better than his own.

"At all?" something like worry flashed across Franks moms face and he just didn't get it. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"No, and he won't let Mikey in, either. I was thinking that maybe the two got in a fight, but neither of them will tell me anything." Alright, well, that's not normal. Gee was always with Mikey. Frank rarely saw one without the other, maybe that's why everyone is so worried. They never stayed mad at each other for long, anyway. Frankie would just go down and make Gerard let them in. It would be okay. "Mikeys outside in the backyard, laying on the flowers so they wont 'catch a cold'"

Frankie giggled and made his way to the basement, the two mothers just smiled at him fondly and let him go.

* * *

_knock. knock. knock._

"Gee?" Frankie didn't hear anything, so he called out a little louder this time.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Ger- Gee!" He heard shuffling and something falling over with a thump. Maybe Gerard. Then the door cracked slightly and he could see a sliver of pale features and white hair.

"Frank?" he sounded unsure, like Frank didn't come to visit him every day.

"Why won't you let me in?" Gerard just frowned and sniffed a little

"You don't want to come in"

"What?" 

"You don't want to come in, you'd rather hang out with Mikey" Frankie thought Gerard was being silly. Frankie loved Mikey too, but Gerard was his best friend. Mikey didn't mind, he had loads of other friends- like Pete and Ray and Ryan and Gabriel and lots more. Gerard didn't have any other friends; and honestly, neither did Frankie. So he told him so.

"Don't be dumb, Gee. You're my best friend. C'mon, let me in." Gerard hesitated a little and then opened the door fully. Frankie could now get a full view of his best friends face, his eyes were puffy and his nose and cheeks were pink. His nose was kind of running a little, too. Frankie then did what anyone would do if their best friend was crying- he tackled him to the ground. He began tickling him furiously until he couldn't frown anymore

"Frankie!" Gerard gasped in between giggle fits "stop!"

"Not until you tell me whats wrong!" Gerard stuck his tongue out and that only made Frankie tickle harder. He squirmed and squirmed but Frankie was stronger than he was, and he wasn't getting away until he wanted him to

"OKAY OKAY STOP!" Gerard was out of breath and as soon as Frank stopped he used the rest of his energy to scramble up and onto his bed on the other side of the room. He took a moment to catch his breath and stared over at Frank hesitantly "Okay, you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Frank followed him to the bed and laid himself out over the hard-breathing boys lap. 

"Okay," Gerard started "it's kind of stupid."

Frank couldn't resist, "You're kinda stupid" he giggled

"Frank!"

"Sorry alright its not stupid, you can- you can tell me anything, Gee" He slipped a hand over one of Gerards to give it a reassuring squeeze. _Ice cold_ , he thought. Gerard took a deep breath of air like he was going to hold it, and confessed all in one exhale

"Mikey called you his best friend and I told him he was wrong and that he had so many other best friends he should just let me have you and he told me you knew him first so he had dibs so I kicked him out"

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

Frank took a second to think about it, he didn't know why he couldn't be close to both of them. But he guessed it was called  _best_ friend for a reason. He loved both of them, but there was something about Gee that made his tummy feel weird like mom said her tummy felt when she first met Franks dad. He never told his mom about his tummy feelings, it just never came up, but he knew it was special.

"I love Mikey, and... But I'm your best friend, Gee. I'm yours." Gerards face broke into a brilliant grin that showed all his tiny teeth that Frank thought were really cute. He was glad that he could make Gerard smile like that, and he smiled up at him back. His stomach felt weird again as he sat up to kiss Gerard on his slightly damp and cold cheek.

"Promise?" Gerard asked hopefully, his whole face was practically pink with blush and Frank felt the hand that he was still holding grow a little warmer in his grasp.

"Always" Frank replied

* * *

Donna smiled as her oldest son and his friend emerged from the basement holding hands hours later. Franks mother was napping on the couch and Mikey was having a deep conversation with one of the potted plants in the kitchen. Gerard was up and out and on his way to apologize to Mikey as soon as they cleared the stairs and also apologized to the Aloe Vera for interrupting as he took his brother into a tight hug, and that was the apology.

Gerard walked to his mother with confidence, "Mikey and I are both best friends with Frankie" he announced happily, "but he belongs to me"

Donna smiled through the unease setting in her stomach and her eyes flickered to a wide grinning and and frantically nodding young Frank.  _If a small fight caused snow..._ she thought...

"Why don't all you boys go play in the snow" Donna suggested

"We would" Mikey started "If it was snowing"

It wasn't, the snow had stopped shortly after Frank came and it was nothing but clear skies over Jersey. Someone needed to help Gerard before he got too out of control, maybe she should stop Franks visits; but no telling what that would do. There wasn't exactly a "Raising a human storm" for dummies she could read. He wasn't like Mikey, his younger brother didn't have any problems controlling himself. Mikeys power was even useful most of the time. But Gerard just looked so happy standing next to Frankie gripping his hand so hard his fingers were turning white. He was grinning down at him as Frank used his other hand to tuck a strand of Gerard hair behind his ear. Maybe if they kept him happy...

Donna just frowned

 


End file.
